In general, a conventional screwdriver combines a rod body with a handle to provide a rotational combination of a locking and positioning component such as a screw. To take the convenience of use into consideration, various types of detachable screwdrivers were developed, so that screwdriver heads of different specifications and shapes can be switched and used with a single handle to reduce the quantity of hand tools required by technicians significantly.
However, some of the conventional detachable screwdrivers adopt elastic plates and steel balls for a latch structure, and the hand tool with such latch structure has a relatively complicated and difficult assembling process, and the steel balls often fall out during an application. Since it is necessary to install the steel balls in the rod body, therefore the rod body has shortcomings of increasing its wall thickness, diameter and volume. Some other conventional detachable screwdrivers adopt wire spring for the latch structure, and the hand tools with such latch structure have the following shortcoming. The wire spring applies a very small pressure onto the screwdriver head, so that the screwdriver head often falls out during an application. Obviously, the conventional screwdrivers require improvements.
In view of the foregoing drawbacks of the prior art, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience in the related industry to conduct extensive researches and experiments and provided a feasible solution to overcome the drawbacks of the prior art.